cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mandalorian Assassin War Machine
The following are things that i have forseen in previous Visions. Please note that these things are meant to happen, and their going to happen in the near future. The Mandalorian Assassin had probably one of the most powerful War Machines in all of Star Wars. 1: Starships: The Mandalorian Assassin had one of the most powerful Navies in all of Star Wars. The first class of Starship produced by the Mandalorian Assassin Navy was the "MC-80 Mk1". This Starship was extremely similar to the Mon Calamari Starship the "MC-80", as seen in A New Hope. The only differences on it were it's bumps, which had turrets that ranged from Laser Cannons to Quad Thrbo lasers, and Ion Cannons, Split Beam-Laser Beam banks, Proton Torpedos, and Missle Launchers on them. The Mc-80 Mk1 also had Ion, Fire, and Plasma Arcs. And their armor was extremely heavy, and had heavy shields. The camoflaudge was also distinctively different, and instead of looking like a "Coral Reef Camoflaudge, the MC-80 Mk1 was "Feline Like" camo, and could range from Black and Blue Naval Camoflaudge, to Sandy Yellow and black striped camo. The MC-80 Mk1 also had spots on it...The speed of the Mc-80 Mk1 also had phenominal speeds, as it could reach 9.51 Warp, out running mostly all Starships of it's time...The second kind of Cruisers that the Mandalorian Assassin's used were the most massive kind in the Galaxy at the time, second to the Malevolence that the CIS used during the Clone Wars era. The name of these ships, were the "Tyrant Class Star Dreadnaut". The Tyrant class Star Dreadnaut was 190 Kilometers across and in length...The Tyrant Class Star Dreadnaut was extremely similar to the Venator Class Star Destroyer, and the Imperial Star Destroyer of the Imperial era combined. However it looked mostly like the Assertor Class Star Destroyer that was used by the Imperials after the Battle of Yavin. The Tyrant Class Star Dreadnaut came with a compliment of 110,000 Star Fighters, Star Bombers, Strikers, and Intercepters...The armor of the Tyrant Class Star Dreadnaut was extremely heavy, and came with Heavy Shields...The second most commonly used kind of Starship was the "Vengence Class Star Frigate". The Vengence Class Star Frigate looked like a mix between the "Munificent Class Star Frigate" that the CIS used as their most common ship in their Navy, as well as a Mandalorian Cruiser that the Mandalorians used during the Old Republic era. Only with one Engine instead of Two. The front part of the Vengence Class Star Frigate was that of the CIS Munificent Class Star Frigate, and the back was that of a newly modified Old Republic era Mandalorian Cruiser that the front was taken off of...One of the earliest types of ships produced by the Mandalorian Assassin was a Clone Wars Era version of the Imperial Era "Bellator Class Star Destroyer". The type produced by the Mandalorian Assassin was the Ballator Mk1". The Bellator Mk1 served along side the MC-80 Mk1 in almost all scenarios. The Bellator Mk1 sometimes saw use in the in invasions of Planets and the blockading of Planets and would sometimes perform orbital bombardments on the cities or towns of the Planet it was invading or blockading...The Mandalorian Assassin's had produced the most powerful ship of it's time; the "Assertor Mk1". The Assertor Mk1 was the Clone Wars Era version of the Imperial Era Assertor Class Star Dreadnaught. The Assertor Mk1 served as Shira Validwar's command ship, and also served the Mandalorian Assassin's Navy throughout the war with the Republic as it's most prized class of Dreadnaught. 2: Ground and All Terrain Vehicals: The most commonly used Ground Vehical that was used by the Mandalorian Assassin during the beginning of the War was the AAT Mk 2. This "all terrain" tank was extremely similar to the CIS tank the "AAT“. But with different similarities such as Missle Launchers inbetween the two Laser Cannons on the arms of the tank, as well as a miniature Cannon on the left of the Main Cannon, as well as a Medium Machine Gun on the right of the Main Cannon...The other kind of Ground Vehicals that the Mandalorian Assassins used was the "Atlas Class Super Tank". The Atlas Class Super Tank looked extremely sinilar to the CIS Super Tank that the CIS used in the Second Battle of Geonosis. The only difference between the Tanks were that the Atlas Class Super Tank had four arms, two on the front, and two on the back. Each arm had two Turbo Laser Cannons on them, with Missle Launchers in the middle. The main armament however, was the same armament that the Super Tank had when it was first used on Geonosis...The Atlas Class Super Tank had Heavy Armor, and Heavy Shields. Category:Squads